Cloudy with a Chance of Murder
Cloudy with a Chance of Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-fifth case of the game and the nineteenth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Jazz Town, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Three months after Hurricane Yves hit Jazz Town, Amy and the player went to a destroyed neighbourhood to provide aid, only to find the body of weatherman Clifford Grady with his neck sliced. During the investigation, Agatha Christmas, Clifford's landlady, reported a break-in in his courtyard. Moreover, Richie Lacroix, the victim's employer, celebrated his death on air. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest Marie Bordeaux, Clifford's sister, for the murder. After denying the accusations, Marie admitted to the murder. Clifford failed to predict the arrival of Hurricane Yves. When it hit the Bordeaux's house, Clifford did nothing to save Marie's daughter Colette from dying during the storm before her tenth birthday. When Clifford refused to attend to the girl's funeral, Marie was then pushed to her limit, thus slicing Clifford's neck with a weed whacker. Judge Dante sentenced her to 10 years in jail, with chance of parole in 5 years. After the trial, Hannah and the player investigated Peggy Pascal's theory about Hurricane Yves being a man-made storm. In the weather station, they found hurricane readings which (per Hannah) showed that Hurricane Yves was created spontaneously, while normal hurricanes grew gradually. They talked to Peggy, which claimed that Hurricane Yves was created with the help of a weather-controlling machine. The team then gave her back the hurricane detector she lost at the destroyed neighbourhood. Meanwhile, Agatha asked Amy and the player for help to secure her property. There, they found a newspaper article about the Puppeteer, a serial killer that murdered their victims by dismembering them and hanging them like puppets. Per Russell, the murders had happened long ago and the Puppeteer had suddenly stopped killing. Since Madeleine Deville was investigating the Puppeteer, Russell and the player interrogated her. She said that she recognized and tried to interrogate a survivor of the Puppeteer, which was none other than Yann, whose parents were killed by the serial killer. Summary Victim *'Clifford Grady' (bled out from having his neck sliced open) Murder Weapon *'Weed Whacker' Killer *'Marie Bordeaux' Suspects PBCase19MDeville.png|Madeleine Deville PBCase19PPascal.png|Peggy Pascal PBCase19RLacroix.png|Richie Lacroix PBCase19AChristmas.png|Agatha Christmas PBCase19MBordeaux.png|Marie Bordeaux Killer's Profile *The killer has a cat. *The killer knows French. *The killer eats Cajun food. *The killer is female. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes C75WreckageA.png|Destroyed House C75WreckageB.png|Debris C75WeatherStationA.png|Weather Workstation C75WeatherStationB.png|Cluttered Desk C75CourtyardA.png|Courtyard C75CourtyardB.png|Flower Display Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed House. (Clues: Victim's Badge, Ripped Poncho, Victim's Body) *Examine Victim's Badge. (Victim identified: Clifford Grady; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Weather Workstation) *Investigate Weather Workstation. (Prerequisite: Victim's Badge unraveled; Clues: Appointment Card, Anemometer, Tablet) *Examine Appointment Card. (New Suspect: Madeleine Deville) *Ask Madeleine Deville about her appointment card. (Prerequisite: Madeleine identified on Appointment Card) *Examine Anemometer. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Peggy Pascal) *Ask Peggy Pascal about the message on the anemometer. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Richie Lacroix) *Ask Richie Lacroix about the TV Ratings. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Ripped Poncho. (Result: Poncho) *Analyze Poncho. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows French) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Agatha Christmas about the break-in in the victim's courtyard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Agatha has a cat) *Investigate Courtyard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Weed Whacker, Torn Paper) *Examine Weed Whacker. (Result: Tainted Blood) *Analyze Tainted Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Cajun food; Murder Weapon registered: Weed Whacker) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Sketch) *Analyze Sketch. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cluttered Desk) *Question Peggy Pascal about the sketch of the machine. (Prerequisite: Sketch analyzed; Profile updated: Peggy has a cat and knows French) *Investigate Cluttered Desk. (Prerequisite: Sketch analyzed; Clues: Torn Card, Weather Crate) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Memorial Invitation; New Suspect: Marie Bordeaux) *Ask Marie Bordeaux about the memorial invitation. (Prerequisite: Memorial Invitation restored; Profile updated: Marie has a cat) *Examine Weather Crate. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Prescription) *Analyze Prescription. (09:00:00) *Ask Madeleine Deville about the pill prescription. (Prerequisite: Prescription analyzed; Profile updated: Madeleine has a cat and knows French) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Richie Lacroix about announcing the murder on television. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Richie has a cat, knows French, and eats Cajun food) *Investigate Flower Display. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Food Basket, Complaint Letter) *Examine Food Basket. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Talk to Marie Bordeaux about hiding that the victim was related to her. (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Profile updated: Marie knows French and eats Cajun food) *Examine Complaint Letter. (Result: Complaint ID on Complaint Letter) *Analyze Complaint Letter. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Peggy eats Cajun food) *Talk to Agatha Christmas about the complaint filed against the victim. (Prerequisite: Complaint Letter analyzed; Profile updated: Agatha eats Cajun food) *Investigate House Debris. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Debris, Cajun Food Box) *Examine Debris. (Result: Paintbrush) *Analyze Paintbrush. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Cajun Food Box. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (09:00:00: Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Agatha Christmas what's worrying her. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Courtyard. (Prerequisite: Agatha interrogated; Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Torn Newspaper) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Puppeteer Article) *Analyze Puppeteer Article. (06:00:00) *Question Madeleine Deville about the serial killer. (Prerequisite: Puppeteer Article analyzed; New Lab Sample: Child's Picture; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Child's Picture. (Result: Yann Toussaint) *Investigate Weather Workstation. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Weather Map) *Examine Weather Map. (Result: Hurricane Readings) *Analyze Hurricane Readings. (09:00:00) *Show the hurricane map to Peggy Pascal. (Prerequisite: Hurricane Readings analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Destroyed House. (Prerequisite: Peggy interrogated; Clue: Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Peggy's Machine) *Give Peggy Pascal her machine back. (Prerequisite: Peggy's Machine restored; Reward: Storm Chaser Equipment) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case is most likely a reference to the American children's book and its film adaptions Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. **It could also be a reference to the Castle episode of the same. **On the other hand: it seems that the case's title and plot were heavily inspired by "Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder", an episode of the American television series Psych, in which a weatherman is murdered as well. *This case is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the killer and the victim are related. *In the crime scene "Cluttered Desk", a screenshot of Criminal Case is displayed on the laptop screen. Interestingly, it is a collectible object. *In the crime scene "Courtyard", a piranha plant from video game series Mario can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Jazz Town